Sylvia
Strategy Lore Tears of Wind Stardust 4th, 3504 Mom's sick. Her eyes are bloodshot and smelly saliva flowing from the corners of her mouth. Stardust 25th, 3504 Mom died. Wanted to eat me. Had to kill her. Sylvia tossed her diary into the burning fireplace, watching the flames engulfed the paper. It emitted a crackling noise. She lowered her eyelids before staring at the flames and going into a trance. It seemed that she had returned to that day, the day her mother got sick. "Sif, keep on living...for mom's sake..." In her memories, her mother was always an elegant one, the most famous botanist of the wood elves, a bright star in the Baleriand Woodlands. Wherever they went, there would always be countless people pretending to be passing by inadvertently just to take a glimpse at her mom. Even the most arrogant elf chanters had dedicated songs filled with respect and love to her mother. Traveling with her mother across the continent of Etryna since childhood, she learned to appreciate the local customs across the land. However, playful since childhood, she never thought about seriously studying wind magic--the source of the existence and prosperity of her clan. While she was casting wild causing trouble in orc markets, learning how to make mithril in the mines of the dwarves, and pretending to pray in the light temples of the humans, she naively assumed that she would continue these happy and carefree days forever, like a never-ending summer. She clenched the goblet in her hands tightly, greeting the candlelight with a shake of the elven wine. If it weren't for that damned plague...no one would imagined that in Etryna’s formerly most tranquil and peaceful city, the forces of darkness would begin their corrosion within the circle of power. A calm, even boring evening, numerous people on the streets were discussing the coming summer festival with excitement. No one would expected the nightmare soon to come would end their most simple dream--to live. The lord of the city went crazy, who wished to turn the livings into ghouls to expand His army. Everyone said he was brainwashed by the Darkness, but he was nevertheless the leader of the city. No one did anything to stop him in time. One summer night, pollution spread throughout the city by water and air. Sylvia's mother noticed about this from the plants. No matter how crazy Sylvia cried and begged, her mother still wanted to use the last of her energy to save the lives of the innocent people in the city. But she failed. The awakening moment of Sif's magical talent was so cruel. She called forth blades of wind to shred apart the ghouls in front of her that wanted to tear her apart. The power of magic surged forth from her blood, becoming a wild storm and clearing the entire street of the people that had turned into ghouls. Once she realized what she'd been doing, her hands were covered in foul liquid--it was the "blood" of her mother. The body of what was formerly her mother was on the ground. Her hair, which originally shined golden in the sunset, was covered with blood, dirt, and guts. Despite this, her mother still used her last vestiges of reason, half still trying to eat Sylvia and half using the hoarse and dreadful voice of a ghoul to say: "Sif, kill me...Sif, keep on living..." Sylvia collapsed, physically and mentally. It was the minotaur chieftain Monto who saved her. He used his powerful hooves dig out Sylvia, who was more dead than alive, from a pile of corpses before swarms of brutal ghouls massacred the whole city. In a thick nasal tone, Monto told her: "Keep on living, Sif. For the sake of your people, keep on living." Sylvia is now obsessed with, almost crazy about, studying wind magic. In the dead of the darkest nights, she has awakened from nightmares in tears countless times. If she hadn't been so young and ignorant, if she hadn't been so mischievous and playful, if she could've learned her mother's power to manipulate the natural elements earlier, her mother may not have died that way. Maybe...if... Sylvia looked toward the burnt ashes of her diary in the fireplace and gloomily took a sip of wine. The wood elves' famous wine from their conquered homeland, the "Tears of Wind", reflected a dim light in her hands. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Support Category:Harmony